Portable electronic devices normally need to set a specific lens on a front lens and a rear lens for capturing ultra wide angle images or fish-eye panoramic images. Two groups of fish-eye lenses can also be used for capturing ultra wide angle images or 360 degree panoramic images. However, a capturing angle of the two groups of fish-eye lenses is too wide to get a preferred image smoothness when capturing a specific subject in a small area. Furthermore, the fish-eye lens has higher imaging deformation rate relative to a normal lens.